At a Coffeeshop
by bleedforyou
Summary: Harry realizes why he loves this old coffeeshop so much.


Title: At a Coffeeshop  
>Author: <strong>bleedforyou1<strong>  
>Pairing: HarryDraco  
>Rating: PG<br>Beta: **vanessawolfie**  
>Summary: Harry realizes why he loves this old coffeeshop so much.<br>Word count: 1,162  
>Warnings: slash. fluff.<br>Note: Inspired by this music video by Landon Pigg: Falling In Love At A Coffeeshop. 

Harry pulled the cup closer to him, smiling as he did so. Across the room, he could feel eyes on him. Cool, grey, calculating eyes that sent butterflies flying in his belly.

They had been doing this for the last two months. Not talking at all, simply…sitting, watching and drinking their respective cups of coffee. It wasn't the coffee that made Harry come back every day, but he loved the old shop for a different reason entirely…

Three years ago, Draco Malfoy had left England. He had taken up wand-making in France, where he lived with his parents and lead a steady life. Harry knew all of this because he had been sent to France twice a year, every year to do background checks on the Malfoy family, since he was the only one out of the Auror force that the Malfoy family allowed into their home.

However, each year, Draco and Harry had become… slightly friendlier. Until about two months ago, when the Malfoy family came back to England and Harry would no longer be making checks at their residence. Draco and Ollivander came to a friendly agreement and they had decided to make a joint wand shop, making the "O & M Wand Collection" the most famous in England.

At first, Harry was a bit upset that he wouldn't have an excuse to see Draco twice a year. But then, a rather amazing thing happened. Every day, for the last two months, Draco had been coming into Harry's favourite coffee-shop, down the road from the Ministry and would sit across the room as if they had planned it or something—which they definitely did not. In Harry's opinion, it was destiny, really.

They'd take their coffee breaks in relative silence—Harry a slice of cheesecake and a mocha latte with whip cream, and Draco with his piece of pumpkin bread and an Affogato—and then they'd leave, and Harry would feel the butterflies for a long time after. They hadn't spoken yet, simply sat across and stared and smiled. Well, okay, Harry smiled and Draco simply…watched. However, Harry _had_ caught a few smirks and a blush once.

It was invigorating; this fresh, new way of interacting with someone. With a simple raised eyebrow, Harry could tell Draco was asking how he was doing that day. Harry would smile and shrug, _I'm okay, how are you_ in the simplest of gestures. Draco would shake his head slightly and take a sip of his drink, _I'm fine_.

This non-verbal communication was almost more special and exciting for Harry, and he found himself timing his whole day around his half hour coffee break, and he'd sit in the shop with anticipation until Draco would come in, his lips twitching as he passed Harry and gave his order; then walk over to the other side of the shop. He'd be so graceful and quiet; Harry would wonder if he was actually human and not some alluring creature sent to tempt him into oblivion.

Then, Draco would take off his light pea coat and brush a hand through his sexy, surprisingly slightly ruffled, blond hair and rest his arms against the table, watching Harry all the while.

It was a quiet excitement, something like the feathers of a bird beating fast in Harry's chest.

One day, Harry decided that maybe it was time for the next step. Draco had even smiled at him and it threw Harry off his guard and made him almost deliriously happy. So, the next day, Harry came in a few minutes earlier with a long-stemmed red rose in his hand. He crossed the coffee shop and placed it on Draco's usual table and hurried over to the counter to order.

Once he was seated, he anxiously awaited Draco's arrival. Sipping at his coffee and not even starting on his cheesecake, Harry looked around and bit his lip.

When Draco finally got in, Harry nearly spilled the coffee cup in his apprehension. Draco's grey eyes rested on him for a moment, and then he simply smirked as he walked over to the counter, ordering his usual.

Harry bit his lip harder and clenched his fists. Maybe the flower was a stupid idea. He had no idea if Draco was interested, or even single. What if all these flirty looks had simply been a part of Harry's imagination?

Well, it was too late now, as Draco made his way through the shop and paused when he got to the edge of his table. He was turned the other way, so Harry couldn't see his expression and it made him so nervous and he almost got up and ran from the shop.

But then, Draco sat down and took off his coat, a smile on his gorgeous face. He stared straight at Harry as he picked up the rose and the smile morphed into a large grin and Harry's heart felt like it imploded or something wonderful like that. He knew, right then, that it was highly possible that he'd fallen hard for Draco Malfoy.

The next day, Harry arrived at the coffee-shop, wondering how the day would go after his rather silly romantic gesture. However, when he got in and walked over to the counter, he saw that Draco was _already there_. He was sitting at his usual table and sipping at his coffee, looking down at a glossy magazine.

Harry's heart thudded when Draco looked up and smiled at him again. That smile…Gods, that smile was going to be the death of Harry. Opting for only the coffee—he didn't think he could eat cheesecake when his stomach was so fluttery—he made his way over to the table and sat down, intensely aware of Draco watching him. He felt as if he were a fifteen year old again, vying for the attention of his crush, but he couldn't help it! Draco made him feel like a burst of sunshine after a cloudy, dark day.

Just when he set his cup down, Harry happened to glance at a napkin sitting on his table with a fancy black scrawl against the white cloth. Swallowing against the sudden tightness in his throat, Harry picked up the napkin and read it slowly.

_As much as I have enjoyed this slow, non-verbal flirting…will you come sit with me? I get lonely on my coffee breaks and would love someone to talk to._

_-Draco_

Harry's heart pounded and he grinned, looking up at Draco. The man was still smiling and he delicately lifted a shoulder in a small shrug: _I'm trying_.

Harry picked up his coffee and made his way over to the other side of the shop, hesitating when he got close to the table.

"Hi," Draco said softly.

"Hi," Harry responded quickly, probably still grinning like a lunatic. "May I sit here?"

"Sure," Draco grinned back.

And damn, it was the best coffee break Harry had ever had in his life.

The end


End file.
